Jambret
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Levi kejambretan tapi bukan dompet atau tasnya yang hilang. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih penting telah dicuri darinya dan Levi akan memastikan sang tersangka mendapat hukuman setimpal atas perbuatanya. / "Eren. Kau telah melakukan kejahatan serius." / Yaoi. BL. RivaEren.


Title: Jambret

Fandom: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin

Cast: Revaille x Y.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance abal-abal

Original Story tetep punya Hajime Isayama.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material dari tulisan saya.

Alur amburadul, Typos dimana-mana, gaje, EYD berantakan. Tidak menerima kritikan dan saran karena hanya menyalurkan ide dan bukan untuk mengembangkan bakat.

Saya menulis apa yang ingin saya tulis. Yaoi Always Fujoshi Always… 3

* * *

"Anda yakin akan pulang sendiri sir?"

Levi. Pria ganteng 35 tahun itu menatap datar wajah Annie Leonhart, sekertaris pribadinya yang juga tengah mengatapnya sama datarnya.

"Ya." Singkat padat dan jelas. Begitulah sahutan Levi mewakili sifatnya yang memang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Sebaiknya anda naik taksi saja sir. Daerah ini rawan jambret." Saran Annie. Ternyata walaupun wajahnya datar Annie cukup peduli dengan keselamatan bossnya. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan karena Annie peduli, hanya saja Annie tidak ingin rugi saja. Kalau bossnya kenapa-kenapa Annie bisa-bisa gaji Annie tidak keluar bulan depan.

Levi mendengus, "Aku tidak takut dijambret dan lagi aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Annie mengangguk mengerti. Tak banyak komentar dan tak ingin protes. Ia cukup tau posisinya hanya sebatas membantu Levi dalam pekerjaan dan Annie tidak dibayar untuk menjadi bodyguard Levi jadi tak adda alasan baginya untuk membantah.

"Jangan Lupa siapkan laporan untuk meeting besok." Pesan Levi sebelum meninggalkan teras hotel yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat meetingnya dengan client.

"Baik Sir." Sayup-sayup jawaban Annie masih sempat Levi dengar.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari Annie. Wajah Levi yang semula datar perlahan-lahan mulai mengeras. Diltariknya dasi yang sejak tadi menjerat lehernya dengan kasar. Persetan dengan penampilanya yang sudah berantakan tidak seperti gayanya lagi. Levi tak peduli. Ya, dirinya sedang luar biasa kesal dan stress sekarang.

Pertemuan dengan client kali ini tampaknya tidak berjalan mulus seperti biasanya. Clientnya yang baru ini terlalu banyak menuntut yang muluk-muluk. Walaupun Levi ini jenius tapi ia punya batasan dan Levi kehabisan ide untuk membungkam clientnya kali ini. Memikirkan pertemuan tadi membuat kepala Levi ingin pecah rasanya.

Sigh.

Helaan lelah meluncur dari celah bibir Levi. Tenang… tenang… Levi memejamkan kedua katanya. Tempo langkahnya mulai melambat. Saat ini Levi tak khawatir akan menabrk sesuatu karena sekitarnya ia yakin tak ada seorang pun. Kawasan kompleks yang ia lewati memang terkenal sepi dan berbahaya karena sering terjadi penjambretan dikala sore dan malam hari tiba dan Levi cukup yakin tak ada orang yang cukup gila seperti dirinya untuk menyusuri jalan kompleks itu sendirian.

Tap tap…

Suara sepatu yang dipakainya begitu jelas ditelinga Levi, suara angin berhembus disekitarnya membuat suasana disekitarnya makin terasa sunyi senyap. Tenang sekali…

"Tap…"

Levi membuka kelopak matanya, memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, keningnya berkerut heran melihat seorang mungkin masih anak muda berjaket hitam dan bertopi menutupi sebagian wajahnya berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Mungkin hanya searah, pikir Levi positif. Langkahnya kembali ke tempo normal karena moodnya untuk menenangkan diri sudah buyar karena kehadiran orang dibelakangnya.

Cukup lama berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba Levi dipersimpangan jalan. Levi mengambil arah kiri karena halte bus itu ada diujung tikungan arah kiri, sedang yang kanan entah apa Levi tidak begitu tau dan peduli. Awalnya Levi pikir sosok dibelakangnya akan mengambil arah berlawanan denganya tapi ternyata masih saja mengikuti Levi.

'Apa dia sengaja mengikutiku?' Batin Levi siaga satu. Untuk mengetes Levi sengaja memperlambat tempo jalanya dan benar saja orang dibelakangnya juga ikut memperlambat jalanya.

Levi menyeringai diam-diam. Mungkin ini dia yang tersangka jambret yang legendaries itu. Ini akan jadi menarik pikir Levi.

"Oh tali sepatuku." Keluh Levi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Seperti dugaanya orang dibelakangnya juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya mungkin terkejut dengan aksinya barusan.

Levi meletakan koper yang dibawanya begitu saja ditanah, berjongkok ia membuat pose seolah-olah tengah menali sepatunya padahal tali sepatunya masih terikat dengan baik. Levi masih pura-pura sibuk ketika langkah kaki dibelakangnya menjadi sangat cepat menghampirinya dan satu detik kemudian koper Levi sudah raib. Levi mendecih sebelum kemudian berlari mengejar penjambret kopernya.

Cukup lama Levi mengejar jambret itu. walaupun kakinya lebih pendek dari jambret dengan kaki panjang itu tapi jangan pernah ragukan soal kemampuan dan stamina Levi dalam balap lari. Tak ada yang dapat mengalahkanya dalam hal apapun. Karena Levi mutlak sempurna.

Levi terus mengejar mangsanya sampai buruanya itu kelelahan dan perlahan-lahan kecepatan larinya berkurang. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Levi untuk melancarkan seranganya. Ditariknya kupluk jaket milik pencuri itu dengan keras sampai penjambret itu jatuh terjengkang di tortoar jalan. Topi yang digunakan sang penjambret terlepas begitu saja.

Levi mendecih dengan napas sekarat. Tatapan matanya menatap remeh jambret yang ternyata masihlah bocah ingusan baginya.

"Berani sekali kau bocah padaku."

Senyum Levi makin miring melihat bocah dihadapanya mengkerut ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf.."

Levi mendekati bocah ingusan itu, ditariknya dengan kasar dagu runcing miliknya agar Levi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajanya. Makian dan cermah panjang yang tadi sudah Levi siapkan untuk memberikan efek jera pada bocah nakal itu mendadak sirna karena detik berukutnya Levimalah terpana melihat wajah bocah penjambret itu ternyata manis sekali. Bibirnya yang merah merona karena sempat ia gigit tadi, matanya yang berkaca-kaca memohon ampun, hidungnya yang pas sekali dengan bentuk wajahnya, rambutnya yang kecoklatan, dan iris hijau zamrudnya yang menawan. Levi ragu apakah ada mahluk yang lebih indah dari ini.

Waktu disekeliling keduanya seperti terhenti sementara. Iris hijau zamrud bertemu dengan iris hitam, keduanya saing menghipnotis satu sama lain. Bahkan tanpa Levi sadar kepalanya perlahan-lahan terdorong mendekati wajah bocah itu. bibir keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja dan dalam satu dorongan saja sudah pasti akan bersatu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Baik Levi dan bocah penjambret menoleh bersamaan keasal suara itu.

Levi meruntuk detik itu juga melihat seorang pria tua berpakaian polisi menghampiri mengganggu saja.

"Anda baik-baik saja sir?" Tanya pria tua itu pada Levi.

"Ya."

"Dan apa tadi itu teman anda?" pandangan Levi beralih kearah yang ditunjuk polisi tadi dimana samar-samar Levi bisa melihat siluet bocah nakal yang tadi hampir membuatnya lepas kendali sudah lari terbirit-birit menjauh. Sial! Sejak kapan bocah itu kabur?

"Ya." Jawab Levi bohong.

"Apa ini koper anda?" Levi mengangguk lagi mengakui koper yang tergeletak ditanah itu muliknya.

"Aku tadi tak sengaja menjatuhkanya."

"Oh begitu. Hati-hati dengan barang milik anda sir. Daerah ini rawan pencuri dan jambret."

Levi mengangguk datar mendengar ucapan polisi itu.

"Perlu saya antar and pulang? Ini sudah larut."

Levi berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk saja menerima tawaran polisi baik hati ini. Lagian ia sudah lelah untuk berjalan kaki ke halte terdekat. Tak apa kan sekali-kali merepotkan orang lain kan? Toh itu tugasnya polisi juga mengayomi masyarakat.

* * *

Brak!

Pintu kontrakan Eren banting kasar, tangan gemetaranya cepat-cepat mengunci kembali pintu kontrakanya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah menatap kedua tanganya yang masih gemetaran. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat sekali karena tadi sempat ia paksa untuk berlari diatas kecepatan normal. Tubuh jangkung Eren yang bersandar pada pintu perlahan-lahan merosot kelantai. Pemuda itu terduduk didepan pintu seraya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sekarat.

Ingatannya berputar kembali mengingat kerjadian yang baru pertama kali ia alami. Dan Eren lagi-lagi tidak bisa berhenti memaki dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh! Makinya pada diri sendiri. Tadi itu hampir saja Ia tertangkap. Ini memang merupakan pengalaman pertamanya ketahuan orang dan pria tadi sudah melihat wajahnya, wajar saja sekarang Eren ketakutan setengah mati. Ia harus bagaimana? Benak Eren berkecamuk. Eren yakin setelah ini sketsa wajahnya akan dipajang dimana-mana karena pria itu akan melapor pada polisi yang tadi memergoki mereka. Sial!

Eren meremas surai coklatnya frustasi. Apa yang sebaiknya lakukan? Apa ia harus berhenti menjambret? Eren menggeleng. Kalau berhenti menjambret ia akan hidup dengan apa? Ia butuh makan dan bayar kontrakan.

Tiba-tiba Eren teringat sesuatu. Dikeluarkanya ponsel jadul dari celana jeans bulukanya dipencet nomor seseorang.

"JEAN!" Teriak ketika telponya diangkat.

 _"Berisik bego! Aku gak budeg!"_

"hehehe… maaf."

" _ada apa kau menelponku. Tumben sekali."_

"Jean mulai besok aku numpang dilapakmu yah."

 _"Loh? Emang lapakmu kenapa?"_

"kayaknya aku udah ketahuan."

Jean terbahak diseberang, _"mampos!"_

"Jean, boleh ya?"

 _"Boleh saja sih._ _tapi harus ada komisi yah_."

"siap deh."

 _"oke kalau gitu."_

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku tutup."

 _"hm."_

Bip.

Eren menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya makin merosot kelantai. Fyuhhh masalah selesai…

* * *

Pukul 10 malam Levi sampai dikediamanya. Tujuan utama setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah sandal adalah kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang semula lengket dan letih langsung segar kembali setelah bdam diair hangat beberapa menit. Levi keluar dari kamar mandi memakai setelan piama favoritnya. Rmbutny yang basah ia gosok dengan handuk seraya mendudukan dirinya disofa pijat miliknya. Ingatanya berputar pada kejadian yang baru beberpa jam lalu ia alami.

Wajah menawan bocah penjambret tadi terus berputar-putar dibenak Levi seperti kaset yang rusak. Shit! Levi meremas surai eboninya frustasi. Levi harus menemukan bocah itu. bocah itu harus bertanggung jawab Levi tidak peduli apapun resikonya.

Diraihnya ponsel didekat kursinya. Dipencetnya sebuah nomor, Levi menunggu beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara jenaka diseberang.

 _"Yo! Levi! Lama tidak menghubungiku. Kangen ya?"_

Levi mendengus, "Tidak."

Terdengar tawa renyah diseberang, _"Kau masih ketus seperti biasanya."_

"Dan kau masih tetap berisik seperti biasanya Hanji."

 _"Ini namanya semangat anak muda. Kau tidak tau saja. Eh iya aku tidak yakin apakah kau prnah mengalami masa anak mua atau tidak." Hanji terkekeh diseberang._

"Diam."

 _"Oke oke maaf.."_ ujar Hanji mulai ngeri mendengar nada dingin Levi yang menusuk.

" _Jadi? Kenapa kau menghubungiku?"_

"Bantu aku mencari seseorang."

 _"Ohoho! Apa dia orang yang special untukmu?"_ Terdengar nada antusias ddari seberang.

"bisa jadi."

 _"Boleh aku tau siapa?'_

"aku tidak tau namanya." Jawab Levi jujur.

 _"jadi kau ini pengagum rahasia ya. Wah ini menarik."_

Levi memutar bola matanya, "terserahmu memahaminya bagaimana."

 _"kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk bagiku mencari informasinya?"_

"Bocah laki-laki. Usianya mungkin baru sekitar 17 tahun. Bermbut coklat, mata hijau. Pekerjaan sepertinya ia seorang penjambret."

 _"wow wow wow… Jambret? Apa kau sedang mencarinya karena ada barangmu yang diambil olehnya."_

"Ya."

 _"Dia mencuri apa darimu?"_

"Hatiku."

 _"Leviii!"_ Pekik hanji gemas diseberang telpon.

* * *

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi Levi memutuskan untuk melewati jalan tempat dimana ia pertama kali bocah penjambret yang kemarin. Tapi sayangnya berjam-jam menunggu Levi tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi. mungkin lebih baik ia menunggu kabar dari Hanji saja pikir Levi menyerah.

3 hari kemudian yang ditunggu-tunggu Levi datang ke kantornya.

"Yo!" sapa Hanji memasuki ruang kerja Levi. Levi yang tengah sibuk membaca berkas laporan melirik pada Hanji yang berjalan menuju mejanya. Map yang sejak tadi ia bawa diletakan diatas meja Levi.

"Data yang kau minta." Ujarnya kemudian menghempaskan dirinya sofa empuk dipojok ruangan. Wanita yang seumuran dengan Levi itu tampak terkapar disofa tampaknya sangat kelelahan. Mencari seorang bocah yang diinginkan Levi mungkin sama halnya dengan mencari bocah hilang. Tidak mudah karena ciri-ciri yang Levi sebutkan yang telalu umum sampai Hanji butuh waktu lama meyakinkan dirinya bahwa memang bocah Eren ini yang dimaksud Levi. Sebagai seorang informan handal Hanji tentunya tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya itu. jadi ia berusaha mengorek informasi dari berbagai sumber terpercaya tapi memang faktaya sulit sekali karena bocah bernama Eren itu kelihatanya hanya berteman dengan segelintir orang.

Levi meraih map merah dimeja dan membukanya.

"Namanya Eren Yaeger . Benar-benar 17 tahun. Saat ini merupakan pengangguran. Ia tinggal dikawasan kumuh ditengah kota. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Ia dulu merupakan seorang pekerja pabrik sampai kena PHK satu tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum memperoleh pekerjaan yang layak jadi mungkin ia memilih mencuri sebagai jalan pintas untuk menyambung hidup." Jelas Hanji panjang lebar.

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sekarang pindah tempat oprasi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Entahlah… aku tidak mendapat info kenapa dia tiba-tiba pindah ."

Seminggu yang lalu? Berarti semenjak kejadian waktu itu yah. Levi tampak berpikir.

"kerja bagus. Bayaranmu aku transfer nanti." Ujar Levi beranjak dari singgsananya menuju pintu keluar. Ada yang harus dilakukanya setelah ini.

"kali ini gratis."

Levi yang sudah sampai dipintu keluar berbalik mendengar ucapan Hanji. Kedua alis tebalnya menyatu. Hanji tersenyum melihat Levi yang tampaknya bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku melakukanya sukarela Levi. Karena kau kelihatanya sangat tertarik dengan bocah ini." Jelas Hanji kemudian.

"Hm." Dengung Levi ambigu tapi Hanji terdengar seperti sebuah ucapan terimakasih ditelinga hanji.

"Annie.."

"ya sir.." Annie sontak berdiri melihat atasanya menghampirinya. Levi memberi kode agar Annie mendekatkan telinganya dan Annie menurut saja. Kemudian Levi tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada sekertarisnya itu sesuatu yang mampu merubah wajah datar Annie menjadi terkejut.

"anda yakin sir?"

Levi mengangguk mantap.

"Baik."

Levi bergumam seperti sebuah pujian kemudian beranjak dari sana. Oh ya lupa.

"Annie…"

"Ya?" Annie yang tengah meraih telpon menatap Levi lagi.

"Buatkah temanku itu minuman yah."

"Baik."

Puas dengan jawaban Annie Levi kemudian cepat-cepat beranjak dari kantornya. Lihat saja kali ini Levi akan memastikan bocah bernama Eren itu mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Levi menyeringai tipis.

* * *

Eren menghela napas panjang menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi. Sial! Tak ada mangsa lewat. Bisa-bisa tidak malam kali ini. Pikir Eren pilu. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya dibahu jalan sambil sesekali menoleh kekiri-kenananya yang sepi. Tak ada orang disana hanya dirinya seorang. Eren meruntuk dalam hati, ada apa sih dengan orang-orang? Apa mereka takut keluar dimalam hari seperti ini karena takut kejambretan? Padahal kan cuma kejambretan tas paling ya duit yang ilang kok pada takut gitu sih batin kesal.

Haaa~~~

Eren menghela napas lagi. Kepalanya masih gerak kiri kanan mengawasi sekitar. Iris hijau zamrudnya berbinar-binar melihat seorang laki-laki dengan penutup hoodie dikepalanya keluar dari supermarket tak jauh darinya. Hal yang paling membuat makin senang adalah tasnya. Tas milik laki-laki itu kelihatanya mudah sekali dijambret karena sang empunya mengayun-ayunkanya bebas seperti tanpa minat. Yosh! bersemangat kembali. Mengendap-endap tanpa suara yang kelewat menonjol, melangkah perlahan mengikuti laki-laki tersebut. Tempo jalan laki-laki itu tadinya cukup cepat tapi perlahan-lahan melambat dan Eren tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menerjang tas yang dipegang sang laki-laki. Yep! Dapat! Eren bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil menyambar tas incaranya. Ia memang berhasil meraih tas itu tapi..

Set.

Tubuh jangkung itu membeku seketika mendapati sekuat apapun ia mencoba melangkah sesuatu menahan lengan kirinya hingga membuatnya tak mampu menoleh cepat menatap tanganya yang masih tertinggal dibelakang. Wajahnya seketika pucat melihat benda mengkilat melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, sebuah borgol. Eren melotot horror.

"Kena kau bocah."

Belum usai keterkejutan Eren. Iris hijaunya makin melebar mendengar suara itu. tidak mungkin.. suara itu seperti pernah dengar disuatu tempat..

Penutup kepala dilepas. Mulut Eren megap-megap melihat surai eboni dan wajah datar tapi tampan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Gila! Ini tidak benar kan? Rontaan Eren makin menjadi-jadi. Ia berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari borgol tapi sekeras apapun ia tak bisa melepasnya.

"cobalah potong tanganmu kalau mau bocah." Eren bergidik mendengar saran laki-laki tampan bersurai enbony itu. Bukan, itu bukan sebuah candaan atau lelucon eEren yakin karena orang itu bicara sambil membawa pisau ditanganya. Eren makin menggigil ketakutan. Tuhannn… mungkinkah ini karma akibat apa yang Eren dilakukanya selama ini?

"A-ampun sir… tolong jangan bawa saya kepolisi. Saya belum siap dipenjara." Mohon Eren dengan wajah ngenes dan memelas. Tampaknya ia sudah pasrah saja menerima nasib apapun yang akan menghampirinya setelah ini.

Laki-laki dengan surai ebony hitam itu tersenyum miring dan Eren yakin riwayatnya sudah tamat kali ini.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu kepolisi."

Eren menatap laki-laki didepanya dengan wajah bingung. Loh bukanya ditangkap karena ingin dibawa kekantor polisi yah?

"ma-maksud sir?"

"tapi dengan satu syarat."

Eren meneguk ludah.

"A-apa itu sir?"

"Ikut aku." Eren membiarkan dirinya ditarik begitu saja mengikuti langkah pria bersurai ebony yang sebenarnya adalah Levi menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Eren sempat takjub mengagumi mobil Levi. Seumur-umur baru kali ini melihat mobil sebagus itu.

"Masuk." Eren lagi-lagi pasrah saja didorong Levi masuk kedalam mobil. Eren ingin protes tapi kali ini ia menurut saja deh. Ia tidak mau mati dikantor polisi mungkin jika ia bersikap kooperatif eren akan dibebaskan?

Cukup lama mobil silver metalik itu meluncur berkendara dijalan raya. Selama itu pula Eren duduk diam sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka benar-benar tidak sedang menuju kantor polisi.

"S-sir kita mau kemana?" Tanya Eren mulai was-was karena mobil yang mereka menuju ke distrik pemerintahan. Tempat dimana salah satu gedungnya merupakan kantor polisi pusat berada.

"Kita tidak kekantor polisi. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Levi sambil tetap focus mengemudi.

Mulut Eren terbuka lagi ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi tatapan datar Levi membuat nyalinya ciut. Jadi Eren diam saja sampai mobil Levi menepi didepan sebuah bangunan yang Eren tak yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar punya urusan ditempat itu.

"S-sir.. kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya bingung melihat melalui kaca jendela mobil bangunan KUA yang berdiri menjulang disisi kiri.

"Tentu saja kan mengadili kejahatanmu. Kau benar-benar harus dihukum setimpal dengan kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan padaku Eren."

Kening mengernyit. Loh kejahatan yang mana? bahkan tidak berhasil menjambret koper dan tas Levi.

"Kejahatan yang mana sir?" Tanya lagi, mungkin saja Levi ini sebenarnya salah orang. Mungkin yang dicarinya adalah jean? Bisa saja kan? Temanya itu memang lebih sembrono darinya dan Levi ini ingin balas dendam?

"Kau tidak ingat ?"

Bola mata seketika membola. Dari mana laki-laki ini tau namanya?

"Kenapa anda bisa tau namaku sir? Apa kita ini saling kenal?"

Levi menyeringai.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan saling mengenal . karena kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kejahatanmu."

"Kejahatan yang mana?" Tanya Eren polos, lagi-lagi gagal paham dengan kejahatan yang dimaksud.

Levi menghela napas membuat Eren makin tegang saja dikursinya. Pemuda itu tak berkutik ketika Levi sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Eren.

"Eren. Kau telah melakukan kejahatan serius." Bisik Levi ditelinga Eren.

Eren bingung.

"Kau telah menjabret hatiku sejak pertama kita bertemu."

Mulut Eren terbuka lebar.

"dan kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menikah denganku."

Mulut Eren mangap-mangap seperti ikan tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

Levi menjauhkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Eren yang seperti orang bodoh.

"Hari ini juga. Sekertarisku sudah menghubungi kantor urusan agama dan merka sudah bersedia menikahkan kita hari ini." Lanjut Levi kalem.

Wajah Eren blank. otaknya sedang loading…

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit…

Hee? 0_0?

FIN


End file.
